1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of endodontics. More particularly, the invention relates to the placement of dental posts used during placement of a crown or other dental prosthesis onto a patient's tooth.
2. The Relevant Technology
When performing a root canal, the dental practitioner will remove the pulp material forming the nerve of the tooth at issue, carefully prepare the canal that contained the nerve material and other pulp tissues, obturate or fill and seal the canal, and later insert a dental post into the root. The dental post serves to provide support for the coronal aspect of the tooth.
In determining which dental post to install, the dental practitioner considers the length, taper, and size required. In addition, the size of the drills used in preparing a post preparation depends on the size of the post to be placed.
In view of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for kits and methods which would simplify the process of placing a dental post.